Thunderstorm
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: 'Who the hell is it in this time of night' She heard Laxus voice from behind the door. He didn't sound pleased. Not in the least. 'Its Luuuucyy. Come on open up' She looked and smelled very drunk and he didn't know if he felt more horrified, panicked or pissed off. What will happen next?Read if you care to know Explicit content with sexy time.One-shot.


**I own nothing! If I did I would be famous and rich ^^**

**Warnings: Sex scene, strong language(that's Laxus we're talking about anyway hehe)**

**I truly hope you will enjoy this!**

He took another sip of his drink and placed it back on the counter noisily. He let out a deep sigh as he felt the liquid warm up his insides.

His gaze traveled to the blond girl sitting a little further away from him at the counter where the lovely Mirajane had the duty of serving drinks and warm up people's hearts with her angelic smile.

It has only been a few weeks since Laxus Dreyar had joined Fairy Tail again thanks to the order given by Gildarts, who has been its master for a little more than ten minutes.

Although he didn't show it Laxus was immensely happy for being able to join Fairy Tail again. Only very few people were able to understand that it was his home, they were his family and that he cared for every single one for them.

Even after the events of Tenroujima, Laxus was pretty well aware that a lot of his guild mates would be very cautious and suspicious towards him, well, not that he really gave a damn anyway.

Nevertheless there was something that Laxus would have never expect he would encounter.

Well, one wouldn't need neither Laxus' vast experience on women nor his sexual instinct to understand that Lucy Heartfillia wanted him badly.

Truth be told, as any normal guy, so Laxus could very well appreciate the girl's sinful curves, her flawless body and that damn cute face of hers and under normal circumstances she would have already been in his bedroom enough times to memorize every single detail…but…but it's just couldn't be ignored!

Despite Lucy's scandalous body and immodest clothing, she was still a young girl inside and Laxus couldn't get past that no matter how hard he tried.

It was just written all over her cute face, the way her cheeks turned a rosy pink every time she laid eyes on him, the way she bit her lip while she secretly glanced at him every time he happened to be near her or how she was always at a loss of words every time he unexpectedly talked to her.

It was pretty obvious no one has ever laid hands on this girl and far more worse it was pretty obvious she was much more of a child than a young woman inside. And why wouldn't she be god damn it? How old was she anyway 17-18? He wasn't even sure if it was legally dangerous to touch that girl.

Well he was pretty young himself at the age of 23 but there was a huge difference on their maturity levels…

It really pissed him off that he caught himself carrying so much about Lucy's innocence. He definitely wasn't the caring type and in fact he had been with plenty of girls who were possibly at Lucy's age but this time it was different. It felt like a sin to take that creature's innocence away. He always concluded It must have been because she was his teammate, so she was like family to him or something, but then again it felt more twisted if he thought of it that way…

And on top of that Laxus wasn't the gentle type of guy. He had neither the patience nor the way to handle an innocent shy type of girl like her. He had always been with women who were pretty much aware of what they wanted from him. The thought of hurting a girl like Lucy or making her cry sent unpleasant shivers of panic down his body. Damn it he was really dense at such things!

She wasn't making it any easier for him though! Every time he happened to be in the guild she always popped up in front of him trying to start any kind of conversation from pretending to be highly interested on each of his completed quest he returned from or trying to inform him on any insignificant matter concerning the guild and its members. She had even brought him food she had cooked herself several times saying that she worried that a bachelor like him would probably be resorting to fast food, ignoring Freed's furious protests that he was more than capable to take care of Laxus.

Well there have been a few times when Laxus thought he might be a fool for holding back.

But there were also times, like this one, that proved his reluctance right.

She was sitting two seats further from him pretending to mind her own business and looking overly concentrated on her drink. It almost made him laugh that she though that he wouldn't notice the quick glances she shot at him when she though he wasn't looking.

_Nothing but a kid. _He thought. _Maybe I should just end this quickly before it gets any more complicated._

''Mira babe'' He shouted loudly enough and both Mirajane's and Lucy's heads snapped toward him in surprise. He placed his money on the counter and slid it towards her.

"Keep the change and go buy yourself something nice! A shorter dress would do the trick! See ya!'' He waved behind his back as he walked away.

''Thank you Laxus, hope to see you soon!''Mira responded with her usual calm and cheerful smile.

Lucy forced herself to close her dropped jaw after a while as she watched Laxus walking away and vanish into the night. _So it has been Mira all along huh?_ That's why he paid her completely no attention despite all of her efforts. She has been trying for so long to show Laxus she wanted to get to know each other better, despite her being extremely embarrassed but he had wanted Mira all along.

_Of course_ she thought. Although she considered herself pretty cute there's no way she could compete against Mira whose beauty was angelic to say the least. Any reasonable man would choose Mira instead of her.

She felt ready to explode from jealousy and gave Mira a deadly look but felt stings of guilt as Mira smiled kindly back to her.

_Oh god Lucy, snap out of it! It's not Mira's fault or Laxu's that he doesn't want you! Get a hold of yourself and face reality or else you will be joining Juvia on the team of desperate, overly attached wannabe girlfriends!_

_No way in hell she was going to turn out like Juvia! First things first she shouldn't jump into conclusions!_

_Laxus had never shown any interest towards Mira before and Mira herself has never shown any sing for being interest to Laxus. Maybe he was testing his luck? Or maybe he had one two may drinks and became _overly expressive? Well she had to find out. _Why not asking Mira?_ No she couldn't do that just like that. Or could she? In any case Mira would definitely be able to tell what's going on, on Laxus mind better that her. But she was too embarrassed to do that just like that!

That's it! I'm gonna have a few drinks and it will be much more easier! At least any time she had been drunk she found herself whit a lot fewer taboos than usual. And a lot more courage.

''Mirajane could you please give me a drink please? Maybe some whiskey!''

''Of course dear'' Mira said pleasantly.

As Mira passed Lucy her drink she leaned over her.

''Oi Lucy I dint know there was something between you and Laxus. Are you dating or anything? Come on you don't have to hide yourself from me'' She said excitedly.

Lucy spilled her drink all over the counter and almost choke herself.

''WHAT? What are you talking about?What do you mean? How do you…? And what…No! NO!''

Her face had turned tomato as she tried to calm herself and look less suspicious.

''Strange'' She said disappointed ''You always stare at each other and act weird when you are close''

''Wait what? What do you mean? Laxus is staring at me? When?"

''Anytime when you are around he does that pretty intensely but not as obviously as you sweetie.'' She giggled vividly.

''But it's the first time I've seen him acting that weird so I thought something might have happened.''

''What do you mean weird?'' She asked literally hanging from Mira's lips as her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

''Oh come on Lucy you _must_ have noticed that he said that thing about the dress on purpose. I thought he did that to make you jealous or something.''

Lucy gulped her drink hastily as she thought of Mira's words, shaking from excitement and joy.

_She had to ask though._

''So...you think Laxus is interested in me?'' She asked trying to sound as if she dint really cared much.

''Oooh dear definitely! It's just too obvious.'' Mira literally jumped with excitement ''So, so, are you going to do something about it?'' She said beaming with joy.

''Why should I do something about it? Isn't the man supposed to do that?''

''But he is such a blockhead can't you see? And dense as a boulder when it comes to those things! I think you should tell him how you feel!I'm totally sure he will respond''

Lucy felt panicked, taking her words in and actually starting to think of the possibility.

''You will make such a cute couple'' Mira just beamed with joy.

Lucy spent the next half an hour thinking of Mira's words over and over again, gradually liking the idea of confessing her feeling to Laxus more and more with every drink she finished and at the end of her fifth drink the idea seemed totally reasonable and plausible.

Eventually Mira had to help Lucy get to her house as she was less than able to walk for herself and headed for her own house.

Lucy waited until Mira's footsteps vanished into the night and opened the door making her way out on the street again having to hold onto walls for support as she headed for a certain place.

_Now which way was to the forest again? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She had to knock at least thrice on his heavy wooden door for him to respond.

''Who the hell is it in this time of night?'' She heard Laxus voice from behind the door. He didn't sound pleased. Not in the least.

''Its Luuuucyy. Come on open up''

There was a moment of silence and then the door opened revealing a very horrified and surprised Laxus.

He only had his black boxers on, messy hair and the red outline of a pillow on his left cheek.

The whole sight made her giggle.

''What the heck are going here Luc-'' He stopped midsentence when he realized that Lucy who was giving him a flirty smile looked and_ smelled_ very drunk. He didn't know if he felt more horrified, panicked or pissed off.

He quickly pulled her into the house and quickly checked around making sure no one had seen the interaction between a drunk Lucy and a semi naked Laxus.

She made a small surprised -ah!- as He dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch and sat down next to her. He tried to rub a headache out of his temples and felt his anger increasing by the minute.

He gave her a look that made her freeze in her place despite her drunken state.

''The fuck you think you're doing coming to my house in the middle of the night and drunk as hell. What am I the kinder guardian in a guild of irresponsible teenagers? And who let you wander in the middle of the night in a state like that?''

He saw Lucy's head lower and her lower lip started trembling. A soft whimper escaped her.

Laxus lay back on the couch palming his face. _Are my sins so great to be going through all of this_? He thought. He stayed like that trying to figure out what the hell he should do now when he heard Lucy's seductive voice right in front of him.

'Kinder guardian huh? So… do I look like a kid to you?''

He lowered his hand only to nearly escape a heart attack as he found Lucy in front of him wearing only her pink lace panties and bra.

''GAH! The fuck you think you're doing? Why did you get naked'' He frantically looked around for her clothes ._Oh shit oh shit this is not going to end well!_

''What's the matter Laxus? I don't think a grown man like you is seeing a naked woman for the first time. I simply asked you question. Do I still look like a kid to you? Or maybe you can't even handle a woman like me'' She said seductively as she slid down positioning herself on his lap feeling his body tense up.

A small friction of logic in her was screaming that she was drunk as hell yet being this close to Laxus when both of them were semi naked killed all reluctance in her. She smiled inwardly at seeing her actions had the desired effect on him yet despite her mind being blurry she felt a sting of fear as Laxus' face became suddenly dead serious

She forgot how to breathe as Laxus kept looking at her with a deadly frozen stare still not making a move.

''Listen kid. I know very well how to treat 'women' like you. But I don't think you know what you're asking for. And don't you think I haven't noticed that you've been asking for it for a long time now. I could've fucked you a dozen times already if I felt like it but still I'm considerate enough to spare you your innocence. Still a man can only take this much. So do yourself a favor and get off me now.''

He immediately regretted what he had just said as Lucy almost looked as if she would jump out of her skin at the sound of his words yet he realized she wasn't in a state where she could be reasoned any other way. And even worse she wasn't in a state where she realized what she was doing. She would probably regret everything she had done up to now.

Her jaw dropped with disbelief.

The whole situation was impossible, simply immoral, he was a brute and a total beast…he was exactly what she needed!

Her heart raced and a part of her felt disgusted with herself for getting the turn on of her life at a man who had just been that harsh and merciless on her. Another part decided that no one in the whole world could look more manly and seductive than Laxus in his current state.

Her hands reached and fondled strong muscles on a perfect shaped chest as she gazed at icy blue eyes.

''God, Laxus you're hot... ''

Laxus blinked at her totally dumbstruck.

''Either you're drunk as fuck or you're really into me…'' He said more to himself than her amazed.

''Look how cute you can become in just seconds hehehe" She took his hand and placed it on her neck purring at the feeling of his calloused fingers on her.

_God she is so cute_ he thought as his hand caresses her soft cheek. Then his gaze traveled to the rest of her body for the first time.

_I'm indeed starting to feel like a real idiot for holding back all this time…_

The beast in him started rising along with the one in his boxers poking on her thigh. He looked at her with the most animalistic grin she had ever seen on a human face (well except maybe Natsu when he wanted to hurt someone really bad) and pulled his hand away.

''No little miss, I don't think you know exactly what you're asking for or better who you're asking it from. I'll show you why it's not wise to toy with a dragon! If you want me, you're going to get all of me I promise! I don't even need my hands to make you scream my name'' he said and placed both his hands behind his head.

He gave her a feral grin before Lucy felt a small jolt of electricity on her lower area. Her mind cleared to some extend from the sudden shock and she looked at him confused.

She felt it again only this time it's stayed there and she looked down in shock to see his lower body glowing and sparkling with soft jolts of lighting. It was a strange feeling at first then it gathered in her area between her legs and created a small vibration that started to feel pretty nice.

Every hair on her body stood up and she put her hands on his abdomen for balance as her legs begun spasm a bit.

Now that her mind was clearer she had become more aware of the situation. Laxus was leisurely gazing down on her with the feral grin still on his lips and an utterly lustful and satisfied look in his eyes.

She felt herself blush hard and was ready to start protesting when the vibration between her legs increased and her limbs begun spasm hard. Breathless moans were escaping her lips as she lost control of her body and collapsed on him. He started slightly rocking his hips enjoying the feeling of her already wet core under her silken underwear.

''Well well look at the state you're in and I still haven't heard my name even once, I must be too soft on you'' He said in a sadistic tone and increased the vibration even more.

'OH GOD, LAXUS'' She screamed as she completely lost control of her body and found herself releasing an amount of her womanly fluids on his tight boxers earning a loud hissing from him.

Her first orgasm sent jolts of electricity though her body what where even stronger than Laxus' and was followed by a second and a third.

Laxus watched in fascination as she squirmed on him releasing a scream that would have probably scared all the nearby animals, along with several incomprehensible forms of his name and he felt his shaft becoming so hard even the friction with his boxers became unbearably painful. He used the remaining frictions of logic in his brain to restrain himself from fucking her senseless right there.

He hugged her while he stroked her hair tenderly. The devilish tone of his voice contradicted his gentle touch as he spoke.

''How was that sweetheart? I certainly enjoyed it…''

She looked up at him and before she could say anything he took her face in his hands and attacked her mouth. Well that would be the most accurate way to describe Laxus way of kissing. She never though his lips would be so soft and she moaned in his mouth as his moves suddenly became were surprisingly sensual as he rubbed his tongue on her own and she became totally numb as he explored the inside of her mouth. The sudden loss of contact felt unbearable as he pulled his head back breaking the kiss.

Laxus had to remind himself over and over that she was a virgin and that he should probably be gentler and slow with her.

''How the hell have you managed to keep anyone from laying hands on this unbelievable body of yours''

She heard his husky voice on her ear as his tongue lashed over the heated flesh of her neck and his hands wandered on her curves.

_How the hell can someone as unbelievably sexy as you call me irresistible? _She though as she gazed his manly features twisted with lust and his dark blue eyes hazy with passion. Yet she didn't say it out loud as she thought his ego was already boosted enough without her praising him.

''Really now Lucy, you're always inseparable with that moving flamethrower and the ice cube. It would only be natural if you ended up with one of them, they might be still kids but you couldn't call them ugly, well maybe not as handsome as I am. Not that I'm complaining…''

She jumped up off him and stood up with her hands on her hips.

''What exactly are you implying Laxus?'' She yelled as she felt anger equally strong to the passion she felt seconds ago.

''That I picked the most handsome man in the guild and let him shove his shaft in me for the hell of it? For crying out loud have I given you _that_ impression?

Maybe you have burned up most of your brain cells from using all this lightning to think that I would do such things with anyone if he wasn't special for me! You're special for me! You re bragging about being experienced in women and all and you still haven't figured out this much? Experienced my ass!''

Laxus just starred at her in total shock.

Truth be told Laxus was no modest man, in fact women just begged for a night with him, but this was the first time in his life a woman has told he was ''special'' for her. It was all about sex most of the times. And it surprised him even more that a woman –no a person- had the guts to talk to him like that. A melancholic smile formed on his lips._ Damn I must be falling for that brat._

He stood up and before she had any time to react she grabbed her buttocks and lift her to his eye level.

She looked at her tenderly in the eyes. '' I could really get used to this''.

Lucy's stared at his face in a state of shock and eventually smiled.

_Well I guess this must be the most direct and sweet way that Laxus is able to say, you are special for me too_.She thought to herself and giggled. But what the hell even if she was mistaken there was no way in hell she could put up any resistance when Laxus was looking at her like that.

''I'm sorry Lucy…'' He said as his features slowly turned to the feral beast he was moments ago.

''What…''

''I won't be able to go easy on you sweetheart, not when you've made me that damn horny''

Before she had any time to protest he crushed his mouth on her swallowing any words she was about to say along with her soft moans proceeding to suck and bit on her lips and tongue and any other part of flesh he could reach.

Her held her up with one hand as she put her legs around his waist and used the other to lower his boxers. She let out a small cry of protest as he tore apart her own lacy underwear that fell on the floor in several pieces.

''Il buy you a new one' 'He said and they both shivered at the feeling of his rod rubbing her wet folds.

Then she felt two of his fingers forcing her mouth open.

''Make them wet'' he ordered.

She wasn't exactly fond of the idea but she complied wetting his digits the best she could assuming that they would end up inside her.

Laxus watched with clouded mind and wild anticipation and in moments he withdrew them only to bring them to her opening dipping them one as a time.

Lucy's body jerked at the sudden intrusion which was far from pleasant.

He felt her body shiver and tense on him.

''I know it hurts'' He whispered in her ear as he had buried his face in her hair ''But it will save you from worse pain, trust me it will worth it''

_So much for sweet talk_ she thought as her teeth clenched at the feeling of her opening being assaulted.

He decided it was enough and pulled out.

He then spat on his hand and rubbed furiously the tip of his painfully erected length and positioned it.

Supporting her weight with both hands again his hands grabbed her ass cheeks tight.

''Now!'' He yelled giving her almost no time to brace herself as he deepened himself inside of her moaning noisily

''Fuck! You 're so tight!''

Lucy whimpered and moaned as he pulled out and back in gently enough not to hurt her. ''You monster''

She said greeting her teeth at the feeling of her skin being stretched.

''It is monstrous snit it?'' He said cockily as he watched her features relax slowly, and he continued with short thrusts to push away the pain he knew she felt.

He slipped inside her once again and let out a content sigh as her warmth enveloped him now whole.

The tightness of her virgin core was something from another world.

''God Lucy look how well your pussy holds my lighting rod.'' He teased her enjoying the effect his scandalous words had on her. She blushed hard and glared angrily at him.

''Could…you…s-stop being ridiculous?' She managed to say between her moans

''Relax babe' 'He said as he attacked her neck dipping his teeth and then sucking on the aching wounds earning breathless moans and weak whimpers from her. He continued slowly bumping in and out of her and Lucy felt grateful he was holding her as her legs would surely have failed her by now.

Smalls jolts of pain stung her with every thrust accompanied by building pleasure while Lexus did everything he could to draw her attention to what his mouth and tongue was doing on the flesh of her neck up to her collarbone and ears. He nibbled greedily on her earlobe when he noticed that by doing so she releasing even higher notes of pleasure.

He built up his pace as his full attention concentrated on the rising heat on his loins unable now to do anything else but giving her frantic jerky thrusts.

Lucy hid her face on his neck as the room spanned around her getting even dizzier at the masculine smell his body emitted along with dripping sweat.

His heed fell back and he shut his eyes opening his mouth for more air as a feeling of suffocating pleasure enveloped his whole body.

''So….fucking...good!Ahgggnn!'' he yelled out as he quickly pulled out of her and shoot his load across the room, on the floor, the small table and a nearby couch.

Sparks shot before his eyes and he lost his balance for a while trying his best to hold himself up along with her.

He landed carefully on the couch behind him with her still in his arms. Lucy just stood there looking at him with eyes widened from the shock numb as if hit by lightning (oh the irony ha-ha) gazing as his head fell back and with his eyes still shut he took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Just when she started wondering if this was it, he turned to look at her with eyes vivid as ever.

''Now that cleared my mind a lot'' he said panting still ''Now I have all the time in the world to taste you whole''

Before Lucy had any time to wonder where could he find all this stamina he threw her shirt off her and tore the bra off .

''Could you –urn- stop ruing my clothes'' She mumbled as he stuffed his nose in her cleavage enjoying the feeling of her supple breast on his face.

''Can't do'' He mumbled as he took her breasts in his big hands and grazed her erected nipples with his tongue.

Lucy let out a lengthy moan as he proceeded sucking on her nipples switching breasts furiously as if he couldn't decide which one tasted better.

She gasped in pleasure as he bit on her sensitive flesh leaving small marks with his teeth and she felt his member poking her tight once again.

Her eyes opened widely as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She watched confused as he lay on the couch and she couldn't help but gaze upon his perfect built muscles that shifted on his body as he made himself comfortable. Silky white skin that enveloped the perfect muscular structure of his absolutely scandalous body and Lucy lost herself at the sight.

He then took her hands gently in his and pulled her towards him yet not in the direction she was expecting.

''Laxus what are you..?"

''I want to taste you ''He said his voice hoarse from lust 'Sit over my face''

''What? Laxus no!'' She screamed as she realized that he wanted her in a position that would have her whole lower and rear area right in front of his face.

''No what? No Laxus, I'm going to deprive you of the joy of having me in a way that would make you go crazy? Hats not fair Luce'' He purred' 'And now it's your turn to stop being immature, if I say I like you then I like every part of you''

Lucy started blankly at him as she slowly realized that those were the sweetest words she had ever heard him say and obeyed as he pulled and positioned her over his face giving her an open, close up view of his proud swollen erection right under her nose.

No wonder I feel like a wood log has just had sex with me she thought as she admired his exceptional size.

Her thought got interrupted as Laxus warm tongue traced slowly over her lower lips and proceeded licking all around cleverly avoiding her clit and her opening.

To her content he was much more gentle than he had been with her breasts yet the torturous way he slowly licked het wet folds without giving her any direct pleasure made her want to scream for more, but still her ego wouldn't allow her to give him such a pleasure.

She made several incomprehensible sounds as he used his tongue to –finally!- lick her whole, slowly and sensually as if it was the most delicious thing he has ever placed his tongue upon.

Definitely having her core all inside Laxus warm mouth was a feeling worth dying for she thought as her feet jerked unconsciously once more.

Jolts of pleasure shot through her body as Laxus used his tongue to poke on her erected clit and she couldn't help but protest when he stopped and pulled back. All dignity had abandoned her and she yelled.'' Please Laxus don't stop!''

''Easy there little miss it's time to teach you how to cum for here too'' he said and then he opened her folds with his thumbs and pushed his tongue in her, as much of it as he could, and licked her insides.

He heard her weak protests. 'No Laxus! Please no!'' She screamed as he bumped his tongue in her

''Bu ah wannah'' He managed to say with his tongue still inside her. He then pulled out and took a look at her beautiful flower.

''You really are a negative person aren't you Luce?' 'He shot at her teasingly.

''Shu-shut up!'' she shot back at him.

''Well I admit I might have been too rough on you. Let me make it up to you''

A cry of mixed pleasure and pain escaped her lips as he deepened two fingers inside her again except this time he was slow and gentle. Carefully he rubbed her insides searching for a change in her skin texture that would indicate her special spot. A surprised moan and a sudden twitching of her thighs showed him that he hand found it.

He continued massaging her spot gradually igniting his hand with soft vibrations of lightning.

''Oh dear god' 'She screamed as the feeling of his strong fingers emitting vibration inside her made her head spin and her body give up on her once again collapsing for the tenth time in that night on him.

He moaned softly as he felt the tight walls spasm around his fingers and fluids running down his hand.

''L-lax us I-I can't take that! No it's too much!'' Her body twitched hardly on top of him as uncontrollable tears run down her cheeks.

In the delirious state she realized that Laxus back had arched and opening her eyes she realized that while collapsing on him she had landed face down on his throbbing shaft. She shot her head up in surprise.

'Yeah Lucy not to be needy or anything, but it would feel much better if you put it in your mouth instead of rubbing it on your face'' He said with gritted teeth.

She stared at his throbbing rod leaking with precut obviously reluctant to comply with his instructions.

'Seems like I have to persuade you for everything huh'' He said with a teasing tone. He sent a stronger jolt of lighting towards her already hypersensitive core and used his experienced fingers to drive her over the edge.

Lucy was in no state to take him in her mouth while screaming uncontrollably.

Putting up all the self-control she had left she stuck her tongue out rubbing the swollen tip of his member on it.

'Yeah that's like that!'' Laxus yelled as he rocked his hips seeking deeper entrance into her mouth.

While rubbing himself on her tongue his fingers twitched inside of her.

''Laxus|!Laxus!im gonna-im gonna!''

''Yes baby let it all out on me!'' He said breathlessly. He withdrew his hand the moment he felt her fluids running and stuffed his head on her core tasting the fruits of the orgasm he had just offered her.

Being more than he could take her fluids run from the sides of his mouth down his cheeks.

And that was the end of him. Unable to restrain himself anymore he grabbed her and turned her around.

Before she even had time to catch her breath he positioned his swollen member at her entrance and entered her in a single swift move.

He embraced her with strong arms holding her tightly as he jerkily bumped in her.

Lucy hasn't even recovered from her orgasm when almost unbearable pleasure started building inside her again. Her head fell on his shoulder and she started crying uncontrollably.

''Laxus….it's coming again…I can't take Laxus. I can't take it!''

'Bear with it a little longer baby just a little long….AAAAHH!''

His whole body ignited sending vibrations all over hers and Lucy was literally seeing stars as her second orgasm had almost reached her. Static electricity made her hair twitch around her and she felt every nerve and muscle of her body go numb.

''I just can't get enough of that Lucy!''

He gasped as her walls clenched hard around him and his thrusts became erratic.

''I'm Cumming, good god I'm Cumming all over your pussy!''

''Laxus! Laxus! Lax...'' Lucy lost the capacity of protesting or speaking as her orgasm electrocuted every nerve in her body and for mere seconds she lost touch with reality.

Laxus witnessed the room turning rainbow as his soul purred inside her in liquid form.

They stayed there panting and moaning as strong spams still rocked Lucy's' body.

Finally they calmed down and the room got quiet.

Lucy was about to fall asleep when she noticed that Laxus felt too tensed and quiet under her.

She looked up and saw him staring at the ceiling with a troubled look on his face.

''Laxus…?''

''You know Lucy'' He interrupted her. ''This..uhm..this was the my first time with a virgin..i hope..eh…i…i actually tried to make it as painless as I could…and I hope I didn't hurt you and all…im not really used to lovey-dovey …I just hope it was good for your first time.'' He blurted out while looking at every direction except her.

A faint blush painted his cheeks and Lucy giggled at the sight of Laxus looking, and mumbling like a little boy.

She cupped her cheek gently and turned his face at her.

''Everything was perfect because it was you who did it'' she said softly as he caresses his face.

''Good'' he said as his face turned a deep shade of red for the first time in his life.

Lucy gazed his manly yet elegant features tenderly before curling in his arms and drifting into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy woke up at the rays of light dancing on her face.

She stretched out and gasped as she felt her body aching on more places she could count.

She stood up confused as she realized this she was neither her room nor her bed.

Her eyes widened as the events of last night came to her memory.

_God it really happened! In a single night all of this…! _Her hands softly traced the bite marks on her milky skin then she suddenly realized that Laxus was absent.

''Laxus?'' She yelled a few times yet there was no response. _Could it be that he regretted it?_

Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought in horror.

She inspected herself and her surroundings and noticed that a blanket had been thrown over her and a small plate of biscuits had been set on the table next to her along with a small bottle of milk.

She smiled but the strong grip of fear wouldn't release her heart. Why would he vanish like that?

She got up and tried to calm herself. _First a shower is in order_.

She curiously inspected the small house while looking for the bathroom, and got convinced that it must have been years –or never- that a woman had set foot in this house. She felt a strong urge to start cleaning but she was so overtaken by fear and anxiety, the only thing she wanted to do is find Laxus and find out what was going to happen between them.

She took a quick shower, got dressed and rushed to the guild without being able to avoid a stop at her house as all of her underwear was in pieces.

She also took some time to fix her hair as despite her anxious state the female in her wanted to look pretty for him. _If he is even there_. She though bitterly.

She entered the guilt trying to look as calm as possible although she felt like probably every person in the guild would be able to hear her heart drumming. She searched carefully for him and shivers run down her spine as she potted him sitting on a table along with his usual company –Freed and the others- without failing to notice that the damn woman was always to close to him.

He still hadn't noticed her and she decided he surely wouldn't want anyone to know about them nor see them having any interaction besides usual. With heavy heart she headed towards the table were Natsu and the others were sitting trying her best not to seem too devastated. Her mind frantically tried to think of any way she could approach him.

''Good morning Luce'' Said Gray through his teeth while currently struggling with Juvia who insisted on feed him his food herself.

'Hey good morning Luc..'' Natsu stopped midsentence as he looked at her, eyes widened with shock.

He stuck his nose towards her and sniffed deep.

''Why are you being weird again Natsu?"' She said nervously and failing horribly to sound natural.

He looked at her with the most devilish smile she had ever seen on his face.

''Now that's a surprise Luce'' He continued while his face lit up with content and he threw himself at her hugging her. ''I'm really happy for you! First Bisca and Al and now ….''

Before she even had time to struggle someone picked up Natsu off her and threw him back on his seat.

Laxus huge figure towered over Natsu and he spoke in a harsh tone.

''Now whose woman do you think you're rubbing yourself on shrimp?''

Gray, Erza, juvia and everyone in earshot Looked at them completely dumbstruck, their eyes widened with shock and mouths agape. Lucy's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

''Lax..!'' She tried to yell but Natsu interrupted her.

''Nobody wants your woman freak but I would love to have you on a fight! Let's have one now!''

Natsu yelled fired up as usual and got all excited waving his flamed fist towards Laxus who used his right arm to send him flying over several tables and in a few seconds a small bunch of people fighting formed.

Laxus turned to her and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead making everyone witnessing the event gasp in astonishment.

''Would you be joining me for breakfast?'' He said casually as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She looked at him with a goofy smile on her face somewhere between cloud nine and ten and Laxus realized that they would spend the rest of the morning with Lucy staring at him like she had been lobotomized so he took her by the hand and guided her to the table.

**And happily ever after ^^ **

**I like happy endings I can't help it :P**

**I really hope you enjoyed my little story.**

**Now I wanna state that I wholeheartedly support Loke-Lucy but, in my head she seemed the most fit to be with Laxus in this particular story, after forming the story with him and struggling to find who would be a good partner for him.( Since I can't be hahaha :D)**

**Anyways thank you a bunch for you time!^^**

Hugs and kisses! :P


End file.
